Dovahkiir
by Roman trooper
Summary: A crossover based on Snipern0sniping Omake: Where the flipping hell did they get the forth dragon? The Dragon born has fallen in battle, her legacy walks assured. Ancient foes stir in the deep as drums of war creep, a friend comes from beyond the Reach. Magic and Thu'un, wand and sword, shall two fight and end foe of one who has cheated death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my newest crossover story. I give credit to** **Snipern0sniping for the Omake and permission to use it in this.  
**

 **I have played Skyrim for a while now, not the remastered, and I quite enjoy the game. This story is set after the events in the game. The civil war quest line in this fic did not happen do to events that the Dragon born set in motion.  
**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Elder scrolls series.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **"Yol"** Dragon shout

'What?' thinking

"Fire" Regular speech

* * *

Faasnufojot growled in frustration as she circled over the land she had claimed over as her territory. She hissed as she searched for a nice meal to eat on the plains below her, but to her irradiation there was no prey to be seen. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find something filling other then the rabbits. Her pride would not allow her to eat such a pathetic creature. The female dragon half heartily snapped at the hawk that had wondered to close in its flight path.

'Perhaps I should try somewhere else.' With a flap of her wings she rose higher into the air and as soon as she got to a fair height, started to glide towards some mountains. 'Perhaps I will find some prey there.'

...

"Aaah, that hits the spot." Flicking the bone away, the bandit marauder stretched. After a week of wondering and searching, the boss had finally found an abandoned Orc village deep in the mountains between Skyrim and Hammerfell. Well hidden from prying eyes and with great location to trading routes, the village was greatest stuck of luck the group had gotten in years.

"...Disgusting."

The bandit rolled his eyes as one of the former Thalmor walked on by. Others of the bandit group also eyed the group of elves with distrust. While the boss had allowed the mer folk to join, many wished tot see them dead after what they did to their home lands. But beggars cannot be choosers after all, as the Empire had increased it's fighting power with the help of the trice dam deceased Dragonborn.

A redguard walked up to him and he nodded at her. Getting up, he walked towards the wall to begin his shift. 'Don't know why the boss wants us to keep watch anymore. No one has ever come close to finding this place unless they were brought here.'

As the Marauder stumbled towards his post, he had too much mead, he began to here a thumping noise in the wind. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to his post. A large shadow came over him soon after and he looked up to see what was causing it. He knew no more soon after.

...

 _"DRAGON!"_

Faasnufojot gulped down the bandit with sanctification. The armor was a bit hard on the throat, but it was not as if she had eaten it before. Who ever heard of a Joor taking off their armor so a dragon could eat them anyway. Arrows and spells were easy to dodge, she was the queen of the skies and they were her prey. What did she have to fear from the little joor fools.

 **"Fo Krah Diin"**

She smirked as her breath caused the various fires to go out, leaving only the dying light of the sun to show where she was. As the men and elves tried to find her in the encroaching darkness, she had no trouble finding them. Their cries of terror filled the air as she hunted them with impunity. Landing, she used her tail to bash in a few skulls of the fools who tried to attack her from behind. Her soul sang as she battled her prey as she once so long ago. Seeing several barrels and a purple liquid oozing from it she had an idea.

 **"Yool!"**

The explosion made her growl with glee as several of the mer folk were caught up in the blast. Snapping her head to the left, she crushed the bandit boss with her jaws. Several spells hit her hide, but she ignored them as she feasted on the dead. Slaughtering several more foes and rising into the air, she began to torch the bandit village. As soon as she was done she roared into the air to challenge any who dare wonder into her territory.

"A good meal," She snorted as she started towards her home. 'Perhaps now there will be more deer to hunt now that those who dare hunt my prey are dead.'

A ringing sound made her change her plans to go home. There, far off to the east and in the middle of the sky was a circle that glowed gold. Flying towards it, she felt a tugging sensation originating from the portal. Before she could turn away, she was sucked in and the portal closed behind her.

* * *

Charles Weasly cursed and cussed as he read and reread the paper the Ministry of Magic had sent him. Looking at his team he could also see the waves of mixed emotions rolling off them. "...They want us to capture another dragon for the Tri Wizard Cup."

"Merlin's F-ing beard Charles, they have to know that it ain't easy tried to get a dragon this time of year."

Charles was about to speak up when one of his coworkers raced in. "I have news that is going to shock you all!" She exclaimed as she tried to breathe.

A senior wizard rolled his eyes. "As if you have to say is more interesting then the letter from the Ministry. I doubt that what you have is prudent to the situation we have right now." There was multiple chuckles from the wizards and witches as the young witch looked at him red face.

"What if I said I saw a new species of dragon nearby and she looks like she is looking for a nesting spot?" That brought all chuckling to a halt. She smirked as they all looked at her. "That's right, I saw a new kind of dragon. She appeared out of thin air and is circling around sector 5 right at this moment."

Charles and the rest of the dragon handlers raced out of the room to grab their gear. As he passed her, Charles Weasley gave her a smile and told to her a job well done.

* * *

Harry paced the champions tent. The first task happening right now and he didn't know what to do. 'Well,' the boy-who-lived thought, 'I had a plan but it's now less likely going to work.'

The problem with his plan, summon his quitich broom and outfly the dragon, had been put in jeopardy by the drawing.

FLASHBACK

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione asked through the tent wall.

Harry Potter really didn't have an answer for that so he just stood there, dry mouthed and frightened.

"We can see the dragons from where the stands are set up," Hermione informed her friend, "there appears to be a Welsh green, a Swedish short-snout, a Chinese fireball, and some kind of drake I don't recognize from the book."

"What?" Harry asked, "What do you mean you don't recognize the fourth?" Hermione had been pouring over every book of dragons she could get her hands on ever since Harry had told her about the task being to get an egg from a nesting mother.

She was now almost an expert on everything dragon. "I don't know. I've never seen anything quite like it before," Hermione said nervously, "All I can say is that it's larger than the other dragons, but only has two hind legs and wings so it's a drake and not technically a dragon."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to out fly it as well," Harry said bitterly.

"I don't know how effective that might be, we don't know anything about this drake and if you have to go up against it," Hermione started to panic.

"I'll be fine," Harry said trying to assure his friend despite the fact that she wasn't the one going up against the beast.

Hermione's worry then over took her self-control and she pushed her way through the tent wall and hugged her friend.

SNAP

Both teens jumped away from each other as the flash of a wizarding camera caught the privet moment. "Young love," Reeta Skeeta said sashaying over to them already seeing her next issue in the prophet. "Stirring," she said almost to herself.

"Good day champions," headmaster Dumbledore said as he burst into the tent, "Gather around please. Now, you have waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived, the moment that only four of you can fully appreciate- what are you doing here miss Granger?"

His tiny speech broke off to address the witch in the room, causing Hermione to stutter, "Oh, um, Sorry, I'll just go," with one last look at Harry, that Skeeta took note of with her quill, she left.

"Barty, the bag" Dumbledore called putting the intrusion out of his mind.

"Champions, in a circle please," Barty Crouch said pointing out a circle on the ground.

The soon to be victims in the blood sport moved into a circle as Mr. Crouch directed before he presented a black, hissing, bag to the first one.

"Miss Delicure, if you will" he said gentlemanly as he held the bag of miniature dragons open to her.

The quarter Veela hesitantly reached into the bag and pulled out.

"The Welsh Green," Mr. Crouch identified. Flur shared a frightened look with her headmistress as the miniature belched tiny flames on her palm.

"Mr. Crumb."

The red robed wizard reached in and pulled out.

"The Chinese fireball~ Ooo~." Apparently Mr. Crouch liked Chinese fireballs.

Crouch then moved to the yellow dress not yet glittering vampire wantabe, and proffered the bag without a word.

Cedric Diggory reached in and retracted the, "Swedish short-snout," Mr. Crouch enjoyed this part of his job almost too much.

Moving on to the last victim. "Which leaves," the ministry worker said excitedly.

"The new drake," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Crouch asked as he didn't quite hear what the boy had said.

"Nothing," Harry said and reached in.

Surprisingly the drake wasn't fighting his hand like the other miniatures had with the rest, his miniature was asleep in his palm, apparently resting without a concern in the world.

"Ah yes," Mr. Crouch said, "We were a little short on dragons since we were only expecting there to be three champions. Thankfully, we lucked out and discovered a new type of dragon (or maybe drake, the experts are still arguing about the technical definition) and so she got to make a debut for her entire species here today."

Harry took all that information in as he examined the drake-dragon in his palm, at least Hermione was correct in saying that there was no information on the beast in a book.

END FLASHBACK

Now Harry stood in the empty tent. The other 'champions' had one by one gone before him and now it was just him left. Hearing the loud voice of Dumbledore announcing the event with the sonorous charm hadn't really put his nerves at ease as he heard one after the other get hurt in some way.

Taking deep breath, Harry waited as Dumbledore announced that Cedric had gotten the egg and the angry Swedish short-snout was led off the field.

The cannon boomed and now it was Harry's turn to face the beast.

Moving through the tunnel, Harry tried not to emerge in the arena with piss running down his legs.

Fortunately, he succeeded and emerged from the small cave like tunnel with dry pants. The arena he found himself in was rocky and covered in little vales that the champion could hide in.

The stands were high up above the arena floor with sheer walls to keep the spectators safe from harm.

The entire place was silent. The only sound was the deep breathing of a large beast. For a moment, Harry was hopeful, the dragon was in the very center was blue-gray with a heavily armored body. Her horns were segmented and swept back towards her neck, her underside was white and the scales there seemed to be larger, each scale looked like it was outlined in white. The wings, tail, and rear legs were impossible to see from his angle.

The beast didn't even look up at him, Harry hoped that maybe one of the dragon handlers had messed up and had accidently given her too much sleeping draft.

The crowd held their breath as Harry walked, very quietly towards the beast in the middle.

When he was within twenty paces of the dragon suddenly shifted. Her body twisted and she gave some kind of hiss as if she was yawning.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" a loud blond weasel shouted out from the stands, "THE LAST THREE WERE EXCITING, WHERES THE FIGHTING?"

Harry would have happily crucio'ed the heir of Malfoy if he could have.

The dragons still didn't seem to hear anything except for her dreams as mutters started popping up around the stands.

Harry slipped sideways into a ditch and started stealthily moving down it to get as close as he could to the egg.

He could see it now; the golden egg was in the center of an empty nest that the dragon was laying around in a loose semicircle. Fortunately for him, the open part of the semicircle was facing towards him.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry leapt up from the ditch and raced the last five paces from his hiding place to the egg. A tiny cry of joy lit up his mind as he dropped to his knees by the nest and reached out to finish the task without even having to face his dragon.

It happened too fast for Harry to properly see what happened.

One second he was reaching for the egg, the next he felt the sensation of flying only to end up sprawled on the ground with a firm weight on his chest.

As his eyes came back into focus, Harry was greeted by the sight of the 'sleeping' dragon leering down on him, her wing was planted on the boy's chest and held him there as the she dragon came in closer.

"YOUR WAND HARRY!" Hermione's frantic voice shouted down at him.

Harry scrabbled for his wand and managed to seize it as the dragon opened its mouth.

 **"Zun Haal Viik!"**

Harry's wand suddenly jumped in his hand and flew halfway across the arena.

"And he's lost his wand! We're calling foul play! Who cast that strange disarming spell?!"

The announcer shouted as the crowd booed and cheered in equal measure.

The dragon leaned down, Harry closed his eyes as he waited for the beast to end it.

"Who indeed," a powerful but somehow feminine voice said.

Harry opened his eyes to try and find the speaker and blinked as the dragon grinned.

"So, little one," The dragon spoke, "why are you here? The others who came into the arena were older then you."

"I… Ah," Harry stuttered, 'was it speaking parseltongue?' He wondered, 'was that why I can understand it?'

"I can't believe my ears!" the announcer spoke, "That drake is talking like a human!" That blew his theory about parseltongue out of the water.

The dragon looked up at the booth where the announcer was stationed. "And you can listen like a Dovah, so I guess this is an auspicious day for all," she said sarcastically.

"So back to you," the dragon looked down on the boy, "Why are you here, trying to steal from me? What would your parents say to their son out here? Are they even here to watch you?"

Harry winced. The dragon noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They're not here," Harry said sadly, "They died when I was a baby."

That gave the dragon pause. The nesting mother (according to the ministry) leaned down and looked the boy in the eyes. "Then who takes care of you? Are you happy with them?" Harry blinked in confusion as the dragon seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"No, not really," he said

"I see," the dragon shifted to look at the surrounding wizards, then she nodded to herself, "Then I'm claiming you."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"You came here trying to take the egg," she explained, "Whelp, you failed, so I'm claiming you."

"WHAT!?" more than one voice demanded from the assembled wizards.

"You're now my hatchling," the she dragon stated, "You look to small to be healthy, you're in a fight with a dragon despite obviously not wanting to be here, and you just admitted to not liking your current guardians. I claim you as mine."

Before Harry could respond, the dragon twisted around and bit through the chain that was keeping her in the arena, the tournament organizers probably should have spelled them to be unbreakable.

Every single person not shocked into stillness and armed with a wand whipped it out and took aim at the dragon.

Spells flew like a sudden Arora of power. This had no effect on the dragon's hide as she took to the air with Harry Potter clutched in her talons.

"Sorry for the rough trip," The mother dragon called down to her newly adopted child, "Next time you can ride on my neck."

Harry just hung there shell shocked as a burst of golden light opened in the sky above them and his new mother flew into it.

* * *

A young teenage woman stood in the middle of Falkreath cemetery holding staring at a tombstone. The shadows cast by the evening sun stretched over her and the stone, but she could still read the inscription on the slab. The woman moved several stray hairs off to the side as she laid down several fresh flowers for her parent.

 **"Aal Hin Zii Wundun Ko Zind Monah.** May your spirit travel in triumph mother." The female spoke as she stood up. She shifted her armor into a more comfortable position as she thought of words to say. "Paarthunax and the Greybeards have been good teachers for me. I have learned a new shout and have been making go use of it when I go hunting. Jarl Dagny of Whiterun is doing better after hearing the news of her father's and brothers' deaths. She cried for days when she found out before ascending the position of Jarl. They died after you did mom, so they maybe with you in Sovngarde. Faasnufojot has been taking good care of me, but in the last few days she has been missing. I hope she comes back soon mother."

Her words done, the young woman turned to leave her mothers grave. Her companions/bodyguards followed closely behind and to the side of her at a respectful distance while close enough to come to her defense. Not that it mattered to her. She was Dovahkiin, just like her mother before her. Upon getting onto her horse, the woman looked one last time and reread the inscription on the slab.

 **HERE LIES #####**

 **THE**

 **DRAGONBORN**

 **LISTENER  
**

 **GUILD MASTER  
**

 **ARCH-MAGE  
**

 **HARBINGER**

 **HERO OF THE FORTH WAR WITH THE ALDERMI DOMINION**

 **LOVING MOTHER**

 **MAY HER SOUL REST IN SOVGARDE**

'I will be worthy of you mother,' She thought as she rode away. 'I will be worthy.'

* * *

 **So what do you all think of it? Make sure to review as I hope to hear from you all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **Here is the next of Dovahkiir**

 **A shout out to those who have reviewed for my last chapter. I will be starting to answer reviews and posting the answers on the top of the page instead of PM the person(s) who wrote them.  
**

 **There was a total of 19 reviews last chapter Lets see if we can get more for this chapter then the last, eh?**

 **Enjoy**

 ***Note: fair warning, this story with be updated irregularly***

* * *

 _... It was then that I knew that something more was going on in Skyrim. I had just let the Imperial city after fighting in the arena for three years for my freedom and I was ready to look for a place to settle down. Atlas, the gods and daedra had other plans for I._

 _The bandits struck in the night. The soldiers that the caravan hired for the trip were quickly overrun as the outlaws made short work of us. They weren't attacking for the goods that the caravan had. Talos no, they were after me. It seemed that a noble man from the city wanted me and because I was freed from by chains he could not buy me. So he hired thugs to do his dirty work for him._

 _I fought back of course, but even if they were trying to take me alive, I had no trouble in killing them. My years in the arena had honed my ability to fight, as nearly every match there was to the death. I fought with my blade to cover the escape of the cowardly Khajiit who I had come to like. An arrow put him down from behind as he tried to fight off an undead warrior summon._

 _I myself went down with a blow to the head from the traitor in the group. A High Elf who's name I do not remember, but I recalled his face for a long time afterwards. The group took me to the borders of Skyrim and Cyrodiil where they were to meet my buyer. Of course one the filth thought it was a good idea to make sure the goods were in good order. I cut his eyes when he tried to be fresh with me. I am after all a proud daughter of Skyrim, not some slut for some male who still drinks his mothers teat. The female twins of the bandit group gave me nods of approval for that. The leader, however, thought that I should be properly broken in for my buyer._

 _That was when Ulfric and his Stormcloaks came in to my rescue. His Thu'um blasted the bandit chief off me and his men cut down the bandits with relish. He fought the chief with the fury of a true son of Skyrim and killed the man who had tried to take my honor. He had his men get me some new clothes and helped clean and bandage my wounds that the bandits had infected on me._

 _After a week, the Imperial army found the camp..._

* * *

'You seemed to have had an interesting life mother.' With a sigh, the young woman placed her mothers journal back on the shelf. Rising from the chair, she walked to the dresser and got out her outfit for the day. As she had a meeting with the new Harbinger she knew she had to look her best. Looking over her armor, she groaned when she saw that it was nearly ruined from use. Putting it aside, she frowned as she noticed that all she had were dresses and other feminine apparel.

She hated that. She was a proud Nord warrior like her mother before her, not some pampered princess or noble lady. Her mother had told her when she was a little girl that she had to bear them, if only so that she knew how to lead a man on. Her mother had stated that she had robbed and killed several men by using only her female touch to lead them to the bedroom where she could kill them with their pants down.

Several members of the thieves guild and the Dark Brotherhood helped teach her the art of seduction after her mother passed on. The dark elf Karliah and the vampire breton Babette were good teachers in the art, along with their skills in acting and stealth. Babette was a good body guard when she wasn't eating or on a mission from the Nightmother, but she was gone now. Killed in a fight with some vampire slayers who called themselves the Dawnguard.

"Mistress? Are you ready for your meeting yet? Dra'raabi is worried you are taking too much time."

Opening the door the young woman looked the female Khajiit and rolled her eyes. "Dra'raabi, if you must know I am trying to find something to wear that will not get that miserable slime to think I am into him. He has been honding after me for months now to be his future bride and I will not have that miserable oaf of a male sink his hands into my family's wealth."

"Dra'raabi understands mistress. However Dra'raabi must point out that an alliance between your two families would increase your wealth and power. His family owns several trading outposts and lines, ones that could bring new assets to your family's more darker past times. Khajiit caverns aren't productive for mass shipments nor do they give stable resources for your use in your dealings." The Khajiit frustratingly rubbed her ears as she tried to explain to her lady.

The Nord woman rolled her eyes as she got dressed. Young lord troll face was indeed the owner of several major and minor shipping routes along with outposts and land routes to and from the east and south of Skyrim. But she hated his guts. He was as ugly as a frost troll with manners fitting of one as well. Then there was the fact that he was a coward and a man that rather have to pay for protection instead of learning to fight for himself. The only reason that he was after her hand was that if he married her he would can power to be equal to a well off noble lord in the Imperial senate.

'I wonder if I can hire someone to destroy his families name and honor,' she mused as she started to put up her hair. 'Then I can buy his assets at a reduced price and have his head on a pike.'

* * *

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Sitting up he noticed, thankfully, that he was still in one piece and alive. Looking around with his blurry vision he wondered where he was. Locating his glasses he scampered away from the ledge that he did not notice before. Looking around Harry saw that he was in an indent high in the mountain side. Several meters from the ledge snow furies moved with high speed with the wind. Looking around all Harry could see was rocks, a shallow dent where he awoke... And no dragon.

"Now what?" He muttered as he tried to think of what to do. He pulled his arms closer to his body as a freezing breeze brushed passed him. Feeling thirsty he headed towards the sound of running water. As he walked he didn't notice that he was going watched by Faasnufojot. Then again she was resting and not moving while Harry was move focused on trying to stay warm while trying to drink some water for his parched throat.

"Morning little one," Faasnufojot called down to her newest charge. Her lips curled as the little joor jumped in surprise and a hint of fear. She knew that she had to work on that with him to hide his emotions. Ignoring the look on his face, she picked up the deer that she was saving for him. Dropping the dead deer to the ground she started to clean her talons and teeth. "Well then, eat up. When your done there's some fur armor in the chest that will keep you warm."

'Chest?' Harry looked to the right of the dragon at saw the chest that he was sure wasn't there moments before.

"Well are you going to eat it or not. I do not want to go looking for something else as this creature lost its life so that you can eat."

The sight of the blood dripping from the dead animal made Harry nauseous. "Um, I don't think so."

Faasnufojotrolled her eyes. "You mortals and you need for cooked food."

"Wha-?"

 **"** **Yol!"**

Harry jumped as a blast of fire roasted the deer. Faasnufojot waited a few seconds before cooling the meat to a reasonable temperature for her charge to eat it without burning his mouth. "There you go. Now you will eat your food and if you need those tools you mortals use to eat, there is some in the chest as well."

Not wanting to upset the dragon, Harry hesitantly moved towards the chest and opened it. Looking inside he wondered if there was an enlargement charm on it as there so much in it. Gold coins, gems, a full set of leather armor line with fur, a dagger of some sort and some silver ware. There was also a staff of some sort and books titled with some language that he didn't recognize. The image on one of the books reminded him of a wizard but with a staff instead of a wand...

His wand!

"Where's my wand!" Harry cried out as he started to look around frantically. "Where is it!?"

Faasnufojot blinked as the boy started to run around like a terrified bandit. "What are you doing?"

"My wand is gone!"

"... Is it important to eat with?"

Harry's jaw dropped at the question. Here was a dragon that was asking him, a wizard, if his wand was important to eat with. "NO! My wand is-"

"If it is not for eating it doesn't matter right now. So... EAT!" Considering the matter settled, Faasnufojot shifted her weight as she went back to cleaning herself.

Gritting his teeth, Harry grabbed the silver ware and went to work eating the dear. He had never cooked nor tasted venison before so he was a bit unsure on the taste. But food was food and he had eaten worse growing up with the Dursleys. Chewing ion the meat, he found that it wasn't too bad but it needed some seasoning. As he ate a questions formed in his mind.

"What is your name?"

Harry watched as one of the female dragon's eyes flickered towards him. "...It's Faasnufojot. In your tongue it would be along the lines of Fearless frost maw. However, you may call me mom or mother as I am the one who is going to raise you properly for now on." She finished with pride.

Harry could feel a migraine coming on as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that this dragon wanted to raise him.

"... Also I should introduce you to your sister. She's around your age but a little older I believe. She will be a good role model when I'm not around to keep an eye on you. She will be a good Aak, guide for you in these lands."

Now he really had a migraine. How in the world did this dragon, Faasnufojot, think that a young dragon would make a good sibling. If anything, reason dictated that it would try to play with him like a real dragon and kill him on accident by fire or it's body.

'Fate hates me,' Harry bemoaned as he thought about all the troubles it had sent him, 'Why can't I have a normal life?'

Faasnufojot was puzzled by her new child's reaction into knowing he would have a sister. Then again he was having to deal with being adopted by an awesome, amazing, skilled and powerful dragon like herself that had chosen to raise him. He should be proud that a great drake like herself even considered looking after him. She had every right to eat him after all, but he had looked like that he needed a family. Then again his reaction to the mentioning of family made her wonder if he did have some, but they were of the cruel kind.

"So little one, what do you call yourself?"

"I'm Harry Potter. " Harry then whispered under his breath that Faasnufojot heard clear as the skies in the upper air. _"That's me, the boy who lived. Harry Potter."_

"So you come from a like of pottery makers then Harry?"

Harry blinked. "I don't know. My parents were magic users and I never got much information about them other then what my I have been told."

All he knew of his parents was from Hagrid, Sirius, his professors Lupin and McGonagall, Dumbledore and finally Snape. Ron and Hermione had also shed some light by finding books about them for him to read. Several witches and wizards had also sent him some mail with information they had about his parents when they were in Hogwarts. His aunt did give him an old book of photographs to see his mother when she was younger for his birthday one time. Then his cousin burned it as he wanted to try out his new lighter.

'I wonder what Ron and Herione are taking this right now."

* * *

"Harry's luck really sucks." Ron blinked as he stared into the air. "First he's in the cup and now he's been taken by a talking dragon. Do you think that means he's out of the tournament Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How am I to know Ron. That dragon was the first one of its kind to be discovered so I don't even know if it was telling the truth that she was going to adopt him. Hagrid looks like he is going to burst into tears over the matter."

"He is?" Ron looked over to where the half giant was standing. "Maybe he's as shocked as the rest of us. Or he's upset the dragon didn't take him instead."

Several students that overheard Ron snorted as to hide their laughter.

Dumbledore, along with everyone else in the stand stared where the dragon had disappeared with Harry. The year was going to be a pain again he knew as Harry was in the Tri Wizard Cup, but he was hoping for a quite year. Now he wondered if he should retire somewhere in the Bahamas. Far away from the headaches of his offices and worrying about a new dark lord or plot in the shadows every year. It was only November for Merlin's sake!

'At least I don't need to hire another teacher as Alastor Moody is still here.' The Headmaster thought to himself as he tired to understand why a dragon could talk and then why would it kidnap Harry instead of eating him?'

Beside him, Beauxbatons's headmistress and Durmstrang's headmaster were also wondering why a dragon would kidnap Potter. Both were wondering what would happen to the tournament as this was an unknown factor in the games. Bartemius Crouch Snr was in a daze as his mind went over the rules and how he was out of a job for the loss of the boy who lived. For many of the staff and students, there was a roar of conversation as they tried to figure out what just happened. Harry's house mates were the loudest of the rabble, while the Slytherin house was the most quite.

It took some time but soon the student bodies were sent back to the castle. The question on everyone's mind was what happened to Harry Potter.

...

"There has to be something in that rule book Crouch! We cannot stand by while a student has been taken!"

"There's nothing I can do Dumbledore. The egg is missing and the charm activated on to to showing that it was taken by Potter. Therefore by the rules, though loath am I to admit it, Potter has pasted the first test. So if he does not appear for the second task, the goblet will strip him of his magic."

Crouch and Dumbledore stared at each other as both tried to force the other to avoid the others gaze first.

"Enough the both of you. For shame Albus, Harry is missing and all you are doing is argue over the ruling of the cup." McGonagall's heated glare made both men wither under it. "Now is there anything we can do to trace where he has gone to? Further more where is Charles Weasly?"

"Mr. Weasly has been summoned to the Ministry to find out how this could have happened. After he has finished his report, he will be working with Mr. Scamander to find more information on the new drake and where it may have gone."

"Scamander, while a genus with magical beasts, possibly may be our best bet on finding more of the same species of dragon that female was. If the ability to talk is something that is a common among them perhaps one can take us to Potter." Moody took a swig of something from his flask. "However we are facing a series of unknowns as we must be prepared for the worse. Mr. Potter's wand was found in the arena and I strongly suspect that without it he will be nearly helpless in casting his magic. If what I've seen so far with the students in the school."

"Wandless magic? Don't be talking nonsense Moody. Only children are able to do that and their acts of magic are random at best. Then their the fact that the last person to use wandless magic with an once of control died three centuries ago due to lack of focus. Focus that Harry has proven himself not to have!"

Cornelius Fudge rubbed his head as he tried to forget of the political storm that the dragon had caused. The board of directors were on his heel about the reintroduction of the tournament and the complaints he had gotten from various parents over the matter. Now do to Potter being taken by a dragon who had claimed him as her son the wizarding would was in an up roar.

"I don't care about how you do it Albus, but find Harry and soon. This is a political nightmare for the British wizarding world and one of our jobs is at stake. And I will remove you as Headmaster if you fail to find the boy."

The aging wizard nodded as he agreed. Behind his nodding, Dumbledore was uneasy as he had been given a difficult task. With the threat of Voldemort and running the tournament, the old man was quickly hoping to retire soon to live out his days in peace. With a sigh, he watched as his office was cleared of people.

"What do you think?" He asked his Phoenix. Fawkes crooned as he picked at his feathers. "Your no help."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Please remember to review and I hope to deliver the third chapter soon with the name of the new dragonborn.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, man it has been awhile hasn't it. I have been busy trying to get my stories posted and this is the first one that has past though.  
**

 **So it you are reading my other stories fear not, new chapters are soon to be posted after I recover them... So please read and enjoy**

 **Snowflawx: No, she is an OC. Most of the dragons in the game have no name given unless they have an important role to play in the story line. SO while the name is OC, she could be very well in the game, but under a title of Elder Frost Dragon.**

 **Akashic Records: The dragon is not the dragonborn, as the dragonborn is quite dead. The Nord female is the new one is the Dovahkiin's daughter, but was adopted and raised by those that the dragonborn trusted. As to what happened to the Dragonborn, the journal entries that her daughter will read at the beginnings of a random chapters will give an idea on the events leading up to her death. How she died however will be told by her daughter to Harry at a later date with bits and pieces given out though other charators.  
**

 **ForgottenGrimiore: ... Not right away and it will take him sometime to be able too. Magic with a wand vs with hands has vastly different properties behind them that will make it difficult for him to learn. Also, without is wand, he is going to feel even weaker then ever as the wizarding world has few skills to fall back on when a witch or wizard is wand-less. Hand to hand combat in the books and films are pretty much none existent as they are a 'muggle' trait. Weapon use is iffy but one has to be trained by someone who knows how and outside of school.  
**

 **Dragon Man 180: Harry and his sister will not be on the best of terms for a while. Harry is from a vastly different cultural background (British) then his adopted sister and is used to a different way of life. Even if he lives in a medieval castle during the school year, Harry Potter also lives in the late 20th century Europe in the summer time with his biological family. So he is in a cultural shock with everything being so different.  
**

* * *

 **So I hope you all will enjoy**

* * *

 _May this spell be of some worth to whomever reads this. I have included the various skills to go along with it so that I will be hopefully a weapon that will help one survive the harshness of the world we live in. Clearing out hideaways and hordes of enemies cannot be taken lightly without a ranged weapon and the bound bow gives both the range and power to thin out many foes that one may face.  
_

 _The bound bow is a simple weapon of choice for those who want to roam the wilds of Skyrim without worrying about restocking on arrows, or dealing with the extra weight. With the skills of illusion, conjuration, stealth, archery and training, the bound bow is a weapon that can determine victory and defeat. It is a weapon of choice for those who can be patience instead of rushing in. The downfall of many warriors is the one of confidence of their own power. While I am a master of the sword and shield in close quarter combat (See chapter eight for close quarter combat) and prefer a dagger for that up close kill after I rob my victim (Chapter twelve), the bow's importance's cannot be denied. A cave bear or a saber in the way can me taken out without injuring yourself or your party quickly if you do not have a calming spell handy._

 _I once was a prisoner in_ _Cidhna Mine, where '_ _No One Escapes.' My weapons and armor were taken from me, but because I took time to learn magic I was far from helpless. While I could have killed every person in the mine from a high point and snipe my fellow prisoners one by one, I chose the smarter move to aid_ _Madanach and his gang of Forsworn because we both had common interests. To escape the prison and get revenge on the Sliver-blood family._ _Madanach had me kill Grisvar the Unlucky to prove myself. The man did not expect an arrow to hit him in a prison and he had groped my ass so I was more then willing to kill him. I helped the Forswon escape the mine and saved the lives of one or two of the group by 'killing' a_ _Dwarven sphere that appeared out of the pipes. My bow and thu'un along with my skill in healing made short work in making sure that we all survived as well as be in fighting shape once we came out of the tunnel.  
_

 _I did not head back to the city for several months later. The only reason I came back was because of a haunted house that the Jarl pleaded me to check out with one of the Vigilants, a man by the name of Tyranus. I did so, after being promised a pardon for the events that had happened to me. When the Vigilant turned on me I shot him with my summoned bow instead of a blade to stop him, but he did not listen to reason, as he was convinced I would kill him. The Vigilantes of Stendarr and I had a rocky relationship that turned into a blood feud after I slathered them in their hall. The bow and dagger were my tools in my murder spree in their safety of their home, a spree that is spoken in whispers in the halls of many towns and pride in the Dark Brotherhood.  
_

 _What you should learn is the following perks..._

* * *

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledor paced in his office in frustration, agitation, worry and of course, scheming. His wonderful trinkets that he had used to monitor Potter were of no use to him in finding the boy and his tracking charm he had placed on his clothing this year, as he did every year, had failed him. Blasting apart a mirror with his magic, the old man glared at the only indication of the boy being alive. If it wasn't for the dragon harry Potter would still be in the school and the fake, yes he knew that Moody was a fake, did not go along with his plans. If Harry was still around the fake would have still be teaching the unforgivable three to the students, showing them that the dark magic was something to be despised and banned. As well as other dark magic spells and creatures. A pity the man was a death eater, as the student body loved him.

The two other headmasters and the ministry were also looking for the boy. While it was his head on the line, the minster wasn't about to have the press learn of the of Harry Potter's kidnapping by a dragon. As far as the average witch or wizard knew, Potter was getting special training so that he could at least survive the tournament instead of being killed by the next challenge. The other three champions were also being trained in secret to help foster this rumor. As for those who knew, a class two level security clause was enacted. Thus making it impossible for anyone to speak of the event that happened to anyone who wasn't there for the next several weeks. This was the first time the clause had been used for Hogwarts since before he was a student, during a rather violent civil war between the staff and the houses.

Sitting down in his chair, the headmaster snatched the bottle of firewhiskey and finished the bottle. "More!" He snapped to the timid house elf.

"B-b-but sir, that was your third bottle. Isn't that enough for now?"

Dumbledo's glare would have set the elf on fire. "I think I know my limit... Juggles was it?"

"Figs sir." The poor house elf rolled his eyes as the head master forgot his name again... Like every time he was drunk.

"Right, pigs. Now pigs can you get me something stronger?" *hick*

"The elf's right Albus, your roaring drunk." The portrait that held one of the former headmasters scolded the drunk man. "Figs go and see if you can get some medicine for the poor old man. Ask Madam Poppy Pomfrey for some of the green elixir from the third shelf on the right. She will know what you are talking about."

"I'm not drunk..." _Thud "zzzzzzzz"_

The paintings and elf looked at the now asleep headmaster. The more immature ones of the group snickered as the head master was right, he wasn't drunk but knocked out drunk. The former headmistress groaned and rubbed her head as she wondered it it was too late to request a transfer to her old family home.

* * *

Harry Potter ran as fast as he could to avoid the fire balls that were slung his way. As he ran he tried to come up with a plan of survival against the angry half old lady half bird thing. Making a sharp turn left Harry felt the heat of a fireball fly by, only to explode on impact when it hit the ground. Yells of agitation and irritation along with several words that he knew were curses filled the air as the creature followed him. Faasnufojot watched from afar as the hagraven and several Forsworn chased after Harry and groaned at the sight. She had hoped that he would ride her but her charge was against it. But after saving him from a troll after he had landed on its head, a giant when Harry came to close to it's mammoth, and a pack of ice wolves that were half starved by bandits, the female dragon realized she made a mistake. Trouble followed the boy where ever he went and he had no common sense nor the ability to defend himself.

 _"HELP!"_

'That boy,' she bemoaned as she swooped down and ate the hag-raven. Seeing the dragon eating her, the forsworn wisely retreated, but not before she lit the straggler's garments on fire. Screaming, the man raced away trying to put out the flames. Unfortunately, he bone his leg when he fell down a cliff and was eaten by mudcrabs. Seeing that the danger had pasted Faasnufojot looked at Harry. "A thank you would go a long way."

Harry huffed and looked anywhere but the dragon. Irked and irritated by the boy's behavior, she swept his legs out from under him. Once he hit the ground she kept him there with her wing. Harry, of course, did no take lightly to this. "Get off me!"

"No. Draal Kiir, pray child, have you learned Drem, patience, at all? Tinvaak!" She roared at him, caring not for the look of fear that crossed his face. His fearful but defiant green eyes looked into her eye that looked down upon him before looking away. Growing impatient she pressed down on his chest. "Are all you mortal teenagers like this? So quick to die and not think? So speak to me Potter for my patience grows weak and I hunger."

Getting nothing from him, she growled and released him. If only to stop herself from killing the boy. Her daughter was more of a handful then Harry, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing. Betika the Nightingale and Harry she hoped would become good siblings, with her being the elder sibling the boy was sure to get a brain in his head, not rocks. But first she had to have the boy survive the trip... And there he goes stepping on a trap left by a wondering magician.

-One week later evening-

Sharpening her blade the female Nord watched as the caravan slowly moved out of Ivarstead. Her target was the nobleman, Thane Eric Strongarm. He was one of the supporting pillars to that insufferable lord trolls face's trading empire. She shuddered as she recalled how the man had his hands roaming all over her body and set himself as the only one to take up her time. If not for her 'friends' help. When the listener gave out this hit she gladly took it. The client wanted to have the caravan 'attacked' and have the nobleman killed. As for the guards, a rage spell so that it looked liked the guards got into a fight and killed the nobleman in the skirmish. For a bonus, the client wanted the wagon with a red trim burned and the one with a blue plank on the right side spared.

Grinning under her mask, she could almost taste the coming slaughter. Two novice assassins were aiding her, if only to make sure the cart survived and kill anyone she could possibly miss.

 **"Laas Yah Nir"**

The world lit up and she counted the number of guards, their location, where her fellow assassins were, and how long until the ambush. Arua whisper was a thu'un that she greatly enjoyed using. Perfect for exploring Skyrim without being ambushed by machines and undead that escaped detection spells.

'Ten minutes until, we strike,' she flexed her fingers in code to her companions. They nodded and raced ahead, leaving her to her thoughts. She fished out a letter out of her pocket and began to read. 'The Greybeards wanted me to come to their home for some reason so after this hmm? Or at least as soon as I can. I suppose I can deal with them after I deal with Erick. No need to rush.'

A roar made her look up to the sky. "Faasnufojot? So your back." She looked fondly at the flying dragon, "I hope you have a good reason for disappearing you old lizard."

 _"Aaaah!"_

She blinked as she hear the sound of a boy yelling in pain coming from the Faasnufojot's direction. "... What have you gotten into now?" She asked as the dragon flew out of sight. Looking back at the moving caravan, she decided that it was far enough away from the town that the guards wouldn't come running... Or at least until it was too late. Placing her wonder for what her adoptive mother was doing she focused on her task at hand. Summoning her bow from Oblivion, her blood began to sing. "...Die."

Zzzzip

"AAAAAAH!" Screamed a guard as an arrow went though the skull of the senior most member of the group. It was supposed to be and easy assignment, move materials for the legion to support the fort up in Dawnstar. Now they were under attack. Before the young man could sound the alarm, he was hit with an rage spell. Chaos spread as those under the influence of rage attacked their fellow guards and arrows struck down the ones who weren't. Erick Strongarm cursed as he encouraged his horse away from the battle and back to the city. An arrow to the horses face stopped that plan.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The man roared as he ducked behind a rock so that the arrows would miss him. The arrows stopped and his heart calmed down, thinking that he was safe. The groaning sound behind him said other wise.

 _Clang_

Erick blocked the ax with he sword as the undead guard attacked him. 'Necromancers!' He swore as he traded blows with the lady he was flirting with earlier in the day.

The nord watched as her target traded blows with the reanimated body. While necromancy was illegal and banned by the empire, the use of such dark arts was not going to way down on her couscous. Walking over to the carts she signaled to her fellow murders to take the lead cart. The duo, twins, did their job quickly and started to move the cart away. But they were not unnoticed.

"You!" Eric shouted as he finally defeated the undead. "I should have known that your kind would do this!" Charging forward he killed the younger of the two twins, a boy by the name of Rodan. Before he could attack the over one, he was blasted away with shout from the female nord.

"Quickly!" She snapped at the remaining brother. Nodding, he took the cart way at a gallop. Griping her sword she slashed at the target.

He danced out of the way. "So your the lady my boss has his eyes on. _Dragonchild._ " He hissed the last part with hate as he parried a blow. "The Thalmor would pay me most handsomely for your head."

"The Thalmor aren't the only ones," She growled as she punched his nose in. "Sithis take you."

Eric swung his ax high before kicking the woman's feet from under her. She fell to the ground and rolled to the side to avoid his ax. Dancing out of the way she then lunged forward and slashed at his side while blocking a punch. Eric then used a luminous spell to blind her before striking her with his ax. The blade was halted by a hastily and poorly made Ironfleash spell and leather armor combination. She then used several ice spikes to impale his knees. Eric jumped over them but was hit by one buy his left knee. Taking a scroll from his pocket he summoned a storm Atronach which began slinging lighting at her.

She put up a steadfast ward and then took a swing of potions to heal and restore her stamina and magic before reanimating several of the guards to engage the Atronach. Her ward broke and she cursed as she was hit. Ignoring the pain on her right temple she hissed with anger and watched as Eric health himself and raced away towards the town.

'Oh no you don't.' **"Wuld Nah Kest"**

His shock as she suddenly appeared next to him bloomed into horror as her daggers plunged into his chest cavity. The female nord watched his his eyes started into her in denial and hatred before slowly filling up with darkness. Deciding that he was taking to long to die, she kicked him off the path and watched as he rolled down the hill. Seeing a pair of wolves and how he was still moving, rather weakly, she grinned with a manic's laugh and casted enrage on the wolves. Eric's screams as the wolves came down on her was music to her ears as he was eaten.

"Mission completed," She stated as she walked over to the very dead body of Eric. A quick calming spell let her walk by the wolves so that she could loot the body and move it closer to the now destroyed caravan. "Hmmm, Eric you have been a busy fellow." Picking up several blood stained letters she sat on the corpse. "I don't think you will be needing these documents now do you? Oh yes, Eric was a bad little man so the dragon had to eat him. But our hate isn't more me isn't it? It's for him that we hate."

Getting off him she quietly and quickly finished her mission. Changing her clothes she covered herself in blood and raced towards the village. It was time for the act of the wary and scared maiden to report the attack. With the light the way it was and illusion to change her looks, the guards would never know it was her who was the killer who killed Eric.

After all, it wouldn't do her any good if the Betika the Nightingale, daughter of the savoir of Skyrim, wasn't the warrior maiden who championed honor was reviled to be a cold killer after all.

* * *

 **That's all folks**

 **Review**


	4. Update

**I have been looking at this story for the past months and have come up with nothing. So I am afraid that it will not be updated. Instead I will be doing another crossover that makes more sense for everyone and fix up issues. Take care**


End file.
